Ghost Rider
Ghost Rider is one of Marvel Comic's most powerful, and violent Anti-Heroes. Backstory Johnny Blaze was once a motorcycle stuntman at a carnival. When his adopted father Crash Simpson revealed he had cancer, a desperate Blaze turned to the occult to find a solution. He struck a deal with the demon Mephisto for Crash to not die of cancer in return for Blaze's servitude. However, Crash died in a motorcycle stunt gone wrong soon after. Johnny Blaze was still Mephisto's slave, and found himself transformed into a flaming, skeletal figure. Mephisto had merged his soul with that of the Spirit of Vengeance, Zarathos. Becoming the Ghost Rider, he battled many beings of pure evil after escaping Mephisto's clutches. Johnny occasionally struggled with controlling Zarathos' attempts to gain control in order to spread vengeance and bloodlust, but the Ghost Rider rode on. Saying he's not a super hero, Ghost Rider punishes the guilty for their sins, and protects the innocent from such ungodly forces. Appearance In his Ghost Rider form, Johnny Blaze takes the shape of a skeletal demon with a perpetually burning skull. He wears classic biker gear; a leather jacket and leather pants with gloves and boots. Spikes run across his wrists, shoulders, and ankles. His penance chain is wrapped around his shoulder when not in use. Powers and Abilities As the Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze has many demonic abilities at his disposal, though not all of them may appear ingame: *Transformation at will *Hellfire manipulation *Superhuman strength, stamina, and durability *Healing Factor *Penance Stare, which makes victims feel the pain of sins they have committed. However, if this attack is used on someone who is blind (thus unable to see the stare), drugged, bonded with a symbiote, or without a soul, the attack may backfire and knock Ghost Rider unconscious. It also has little effect on the mentally unstable, such as Deadpool and Carnage. *Mystic chain in which he channels Hellfire *Demonic Motorcycle that can go extremely fast, emit fire, and ride up walls *Knowledge on how to repair and ride motorcycles Personality Ghost Rider is not overly concerned with the struggles of traditional heroes and villains, focusing more on demonic threats to the universe. However, he will occasionally aid Earth's heroes if he feels the problem is important enough. Ghost Rider believes in righteousness and vengeance, punishing those who are guilty. Although he is serious, the Johnny Blaze portion of him shines through with the brief bits of humor, as shown in his quotes. Part of him wishes to be free of Zarathos, and return to being the regular Johnny Blaze. Trivia *If character rivalries are still in question, Ghost Rider, as a half-demon who serves the forces of light, would be paired against Firebrand, a full demon who serves the forces of darkness. *Another rivalry could very much be Dante as they are both half-demons and are demon fighters themselves. *Ghost Rider's Hellfire move resembles Scorpion's fatality from Mortal Kombat as well as Dhalsim's Yoga Flame attack (Seth Killian has even compared Ghost Rider's playstyle to that of the latter). *Ghost Rider´s moveset also resembles Omega Red´s, such as the chain whipping and grabbing resembling the tentacles' functions, and his Hellfire Maelstorm hyper combo resembles Red's own Omega Destroyer Hyper Combo. *In his ending, Ghost Rider teams up with Dante and Trish in his ending and ventures to Hell, musing on the benefits of the two merged worlds. They manage to subdue Mephisto and threaten him to terminate Ghost Rider's contract, else his life is forefeit. Category:Character Category:Undead Category:Heroes Category:Non-human Category:Men Category:Anti Heroes Category:Article stubs Category:Legendary creature Category:Titular Characters Category:Cursed Heroes Category:Good Darkness